


Cops and Robbers

by DipStick45



Series: The Cops and Robbers Duology [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adult Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Angry Alya Césaire, Cat Chat Noir, Chat Noir Alya Césaire, Chat Noir Nino Lahiffe, F/M, Fanfiction, Fiction, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, Marichat, Marinette - Freeform, Mentioned Alya Césaire and Nino Lahiffe, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Villain Chat Noir, adrien agreste - Freeform, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 19,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14174754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DipStick45/pseuds/DipStick45
Summary: When the most famous jewel of Paris goes missing, everyone points the blame at the all known-famous criminal, Chat Noir.Marinette, a new officer recruited from England is immediately assigned to a case on the first day of her new job in Paris....The case of Paris' missing jewel."You didn't really take it, did you?" She asked, her eyes somewhat softening at his figure.Instead of answering her, a smirk formed on his lips, and he replied, "Whoever was able to snatch that gem from under your nose is a man I'd like to introduce death to."





	1. first day in paradise

Marinette pulled her luggage from the belt once they had came into view. She sighed, momentarily pulling her phone out from her coat pocket to check the time. Four in the evening, it had read. Her parents were still asleep.

She sighed sadly, reminding herself that she still couldn't call to let her parents know she had arrived safely. She knew that it was too late back in England to call; she wasn't cruel to where she would purposely disrupt their sleep. She stuffed her phone back into her coat pocket and took ahold of both of her suitcase handles, lifting them from the belt. The wheels hit the floor, and she wheeled both suitcases behind her as she tried to find her away around the airport.

"Excuse me?" Marinette asked the guard who seemed to be on his lunch break. He had seated himself by the benches where some used to wait for others. Upon hearing her voice, he immediately caught onto her British accent, "Do you know where I can find the Parish Police Station?

"Yes ma'am," he nodded, setting his sandwich aside so he could stand to his feet, "Take the exit down the hall to your left," he directed, pointing down the large room, "And the cabs will be waiting to pick anyone up. Tell one where you'd like to go."

Marinette was satisfied with his help. Smiling out of politeness, she replied, "Thank you," and then gave him a small wave.

However, he shouted after her, "Love your accent by the way!"

She cringed at his comment, momentarily stopping herself in place and squeezing her eyes shut. Her back was turned to him, and she hoped he hadn't noticed her shoulders rise or her body tense. Marinette really despised her accent. She hated how because she was British she had gotten that trait from her parents and from the people around her. From England. All the memories there bothered her greatly. Everyone she met who wasn't like her always seemed to make a big deal out of her strong accent. Either how they liked it so much, because they had never heard something like it before, or because it was different from what they were used to hearing.

But to Marinette, it was nothing special. Nothing special at all.

She ignored him, not bothering to turn around and say a thank you. She had hoped he didn't take her for someone rude, but she was in no mood to discuss her accent with a stranger. Marinette continued her stroll in the direction he had pointed out for her, pulling the luggage slowly behind as she searched for the exit.

When Marinette finally made it outside, she was greeted by multiple taxis awaiting for other passengers. She watched as many others exited the building as well, each of them running to an empty cab. Marinette looked between them all, confusion written all over her facial features on what to do.

"Do you need any help miss?" A man called out to her, and her eyes quickly landed on the cab that had its window rolled down. A friendly man with a smile spread across his lips waved in her direction, "You seem to be a bit lost."

She sent him a small smile and made her way over to his open window. He waved at her when she finally stood before him, "Hello sir," she greeted him back, "I suppose I am a bit lost."

"Where are you off to?" He asked, sitting back to grip his wheel, "I can take you there myself if you prefer."

"That would be great," she smiled, letting her beautiful white teeth shine through for the first time at her visit. He smiled back and stepped out of the diver side to assist her with her bags. Hauling her two, heavy, suitcases into the back trunk, the man opened the back door for her.

Marinette stepped inside of the cab and the mind man shut the door behind her. Once seated back in front of the wheel, he asked, "So, where will I be taking you?"

"The Parish Police Station," she replied politely, "Please."

His eyes widened slightly, and his eyes connected with hers through the review mirror, "The Parish Police Station?" He questioned as he turned the key in the ignition, starting up the car, "Are you alright miss? If I may ask?"

Marinette giggled at that, "I'm perfectly fine sir. I am in no trouble. I am just a policeman myself."

He sighed in relief, "Well I'll be darned, I thought you were in some sort of trouble."

"Not at all sir," she replied.

"Please, call me Carl," he offered as he switched the gear of the vehicle into drive and pulled out from his parked spot, "I suppose you're not from around here?"

She sighed a bit sadly, "What would make you assume that?"

She was expecting him to immediately jump to the fact that she had a strong accent, but instead he replied, "You seemed a bit confused when you walked out of the airport. Like lost, I suppose. Besides, you admitted you were a bit lost and everyone who lives here knows where the Parish Police Station is."

She shifted a bit in her seat, "Oh, you're right. I'm not from here at all. I'm from England."

"You're British?" He asked, "How fascinating."

"I suppose," she replied lethargically.

What was so fascinating about it anyway?

Carl suddenly honked his car horn at the person in front of him, causing the ravenette to jump up in surprise. Her eyes that had been focusing on her lap dashed up to the windshield of the vehicle to see the long lines of cars piled in front of them. "It may take us a while to get there," Carl sighed, completely changing the subject as he rubbed the palm of his hand down his face frustratedly. Marinette was somewhat relieved he had changed the subject about her unique accent, but now she was slightly worried about the amount of traffic ahead.

"How long is a while for you?" She asked nervously, pulling her phone out of her coat pocket to check the time once again. She couldn't be late on her first day.

"I'd say this traffic will clear in at least two hours," he spoke so calmly, as if it was no issue at all that they faced, and the words that left his lips caused the ravenette to choke on her own saliva.

"What?!" Her eyes were as wide as sausers. There was no way she would be able to make it on time.

"I know it seems like forever," Carl continued, "But it'll fly by before you know it."

Marinette groaned and slapped her forehead. She couldn't be late on her first day! She sighed disappointedly as her eyes traveled out to the city behind the glass window, leaning her head onto her palm to watch the buildings glow. This was not how she expected her first day in Paris to be like. Yet, already she was going to be late on her first day.


	2. characters are a thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> getting stuck in traffic sucks, and Carl practically destroyed Marinette's eardrums with all of his honking. Marinette makes a new friend who is the complete opposite of her. I just realized how painfully short this chapter is.

After two hours of sitting, backed up traffic, and lots of honking from Carl, the cab that held the tired ravenette finally pulled up onto the Parish Police Station curb.

"We're here," Carl groaned, turning back to look at her, "I'm so sorry for the inconvenience.....and my excessive honking."

"Don't worry about it," Marinette groaned as well, disregarding his way of trying to lighten the mood while she began opening her door to exit the cab. Carl exited out his door as well, making his way towards the trunk of the vehicle to help her with her bags.

"How much do I owe you?" Marinette asked him once she had her bags on the ground. Reaching into her small handbag to pull out her wallet, she was stopped by his own hand.

"Not necessary," he replied, "Think of it as a welcome gift."

She smiled and nodded, "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"Anytime," he returned the smile, "If you need another cab, anytime, give me a ring." He added, pulling out his card from his pocket to hand to her.

She took it from him and stuffed it into her own pocket, "Thanks."

He nodded with a two finger salute, and returned to the driver's seat of his cab. Pulling away from the curb, she was left all alone with her two suitcases in front of the one building she had been trying to find all day.

Entering through the main door, she was greeted by the public face of the Parish Police Station. A tall, somewhat cold looking man stood behind the desk, not even bothering to look up upon her entrance. She slowly approached his desk, unsure of what to say as his fingers moved rapidly across the keyboard. "Hello sir," she greeted him once she had reached his desk, unaware of her own fingers tapping against his desk impatiently. "I'm the new policeman who is um-supposed to be recruited tomorrow."

He nodded without saying a word, and his eyes never left the computer screen in front of him, "Name?" He asked, not even glancing once to look up at her.

"Marientte Dupain-Cheng," she replied.

The man nodded, and his eyes were still glued to the screen. Marinette felt somewhat uncomfortable just standing there before him without any conversation.

But she also wasn't complaining on the lack of communication.

After making multiple clicks with his cursor, he said, "Alya Césaire will be showing you around."

The ravenette quickly felt a tap on her shoulder shortly after those words had left his lips, and turned around to become face to face with a pair of brown eyes staring curiously and intensely at her.

"Hi! My name is Alya Césaire!" The woman before her spoke so cheerfully, gripping ahold of Marinette's hand to give her a firm shake, "I'll be giving you the grand tour!"

Marinette just nodded, a look of fear and a sense of weirdness for this woman filled her entire body. This wasn't exactly how she expected her welcome to be like. This woman before her with ombré-colored hair was defiantly the whole package she was hoping to never receive.

"Follow me!" The ombré hair girl quickly added, pulling on the ravenette's hand she still hasn't released behind her. Marinette quickly scrambled out of her grasp to grab both of her bags, and trudged hopelessly behind her new chirpy colleague.

"First time on the force?" She asked as she led Marinette to who knows where. Marinette just nodded once again; the whole situation she was in was making her slightly uncomfortable.

However this Alya girl didn't seem to notice, "Well, you'll be with me throughout this entire 'work era'," she quoted her fingers and let out a snort of a laugh, making Marinette only assume this woman had completely lost her mind.

By the time Alya had given Marinette pretty much the grand tour of the whole place, Marinette was for sure she had done all her walking for one day. Alya on the other hand, was still as hyper as a person could ever be. Turning around to face her new colleague after all the excitement, her eyes landed on the ravenette's suitcases, "Oh dear! Got no where to stay?"

Marinette shook her head. After getting this new job opportunity at the last minute, she hadn't really had a chance to look for an apartment in Paris. She hasn't really gotten a chance to plan anything at all.

"Oh that won't be a problem," Alya giggled, "You can stay at my apartment!"

Marinette wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she didn't deny the offer. If her new colleague was allowing her to stay at her apartment, it sure did beat sleeping on a park bench.

"I didn't quite catch your name?" Alya titled her head at the ravenette. After all the excitement that had just occurred, Marinette realized she hadn't even spoken one word to the woman who had just offered her place for to stay.

"It's Marinette Dupain-Cheng," 

Alya gasped, "Oh! I love your name! Is it Chinese or something?"

Marinette's eyes widened slightly, "M-My last name — how did you know?"

"I used to live in China — only for a couple of years of course!" Alya babbled, "I lived there for about two years with my boyfriend; it truly was a splendid trip!"

Marinette just nodded; a nervous smile stretched out across her lips. This Alya sure was a character, and probably a handful.

Something more and new she'd have to get used to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're just starting to read this story and you're wondering where all the excitement is, do not fear, for it is on it's way. Respect for Marinette and her patience with someone as bubbly as Alya. I would have killed myself (not literally) xD
> 
> The other day my friend told me, "Man, you're constantly writing."
> 
> And I said, "Writing is my oxygen."
> 
> Don't forget to leave some love!  
> Lots of love, Dippy


	3. home sweet home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette moves in with alya. parents can be such a pain sometimes. and now that alya's mentioned dinner, I've forgotten that I left my stove on.

"Well, this is it!" Alya exclaims as she unlocks her apartment door to reveal her cozy little home. Both women stepped in and Marinette pulls her luggage in behind her, "It's not much, but it'll totally work for the both of us!"

Marinette just chuckled nervously in response as she followed Alya down the small hall, "You'll be sleeping here," Alya said as she pointed into the small, guest bedroom across from hers, "I've always wanted a roommate! This is literally fate!"

Marinette didn't utter a word and instead pulled her luggage into her new, temporary, bedroom. Alya followed in shortly after, and when Marinette was able to lift one of her suitcase onto the bed, Alya frowned slightly, "You're not much of a talker are you?"

Marinette tensed just a bit. This topic usually always led to her accent, and that was the last thing she wanted to talk about. Sighing, she turned to face her so called roommate, and for the first time in meeting her new colleague, she had recognized the frown on her lips, "Not really," muttered Marinette.

"Am I annoying you?" Alya asked and it seemed she was now being conscious about how she acted, "I'm probably making you feel uncomfortable, aren't I?"

At first, Marinette had to admit Alya had seemed a bit too friendly in the beginning. But she didn't want the ombré haired girl to know that, so instead she replied, "It's fine."

Alya didn't seem too convinced, "Are you sure?"

Marinette just nodded. Talking wasn't really her thing, and it wasn't because of Alya at all. It was because of her stupid accent.

"Well, make yourself comfortable," Alya smiled, "After all the excitement today, I'm sure you'd like some dinner."

Dinner sounded nice, but Marinette didn't want her new roommate to do all the work for her, "Want any help?" The ravenette asked quietly.

"Don't worry about me," Alya giggled, making her way closer to the doorframe of the room, "I've got dinner covered."

Marinette just simply nodded turned back to her suitcase to continued unpacking. The ravenette was having such a rough day so far, and her first day in Paris wasn't exactly how she had hoped it would be. She turned her eyes back to the door, only to find that Alya had disappeared, most likely to get started with dinner. Marinette sighed sadly; she hated how she was always so quiet to herself because of the accent she so much dreaded. Her parents had always asked why she hated it so much, and she really never had an answer for them that she wanted to express.

Or was it because she didn't want them to know her true answer?

She shook off those thoughts when her phone began to ring, catching Marinette by surprise, and she dug through her coat pocket to fish it out. Bringing it out for her to see, her eyes landed on the contact name.

Mama and papa.

She sighed and mentally cursed herself. They were already calling her? Why couldn't they just wait so she could give them some good news about her life? It just had to be a coincidence that she would be thinking about them and they call. Marinette sighed and let a fake smile spread across her lips before she swiped the answer button and brought the device up to her ear, "Hello?"

"Mari? Honey?" She heard her mother first, "Hi sweetie! How's your first day?"

She cringed and was thanking god her parents could not see her, "Good," she replied, wishing she didn't have to lie, "How's yours?"

"I just woke up not that long ago," her mother laughed, but Marinette was in no mood to hear it, "Besides, I called to hear about your day not mine. Meet anybody new?"

"Everyday I meet someone new," came Marinette's unenthusiastic response.

"Oh honey that's wonderful. How's work on the field?" Her mother continued on, and it made Marinette grow even more annoyed.

"Mama, I think I told you over a thousand times before I left that I was starting tomorrow." Marinette huffed, clearly annoyed with her mother. She was so preoccupied with her mother's enthusiasm, she didn't even realize the new figure who entered her room.

"Oh sweetheart, I apologize," and there was her mother's sympathy, "I'm upsetting you, aren't I?"

The thing that Marinette hated the most was the painful truth. Just like she had spared Alya's feelings with a lie, is the same she would do for her mother, "It's alright mama, you didn't know," Marinette tried to sound as apologetic and sincere as she possibly could while she rubbed her temples, "It's just stress eating me up. Nothing more."

"Is there anything you need?" Her mother asked, "Anything I can do to help?"

Marinette just shook her head, even though her mother could not see it, "I'll be fine. I just-um-need to adjust."

"Alright dear," her mother answered, "Well, I just wanted to check up on you and make sure you were okay."

"Thank you," Marinette replied, even though half of her being wished she hadn't called.

"Have a good night sweetie, talk to you soon." Her mother cooed and right after Marinette had replied with a goodnight, the call was cut short.

Marinette sighed and threw the device onto her bed. Bringing both hands up to her hair, the ravenette pulled on her short locks. "Are you okay?" An all too familiar voice asked from the bedroom door, and Marinette quickly zipped around to find Alya under her doorframe shooting her a concern frown, "You don't look too good."

"How long have you been standing there?" Marinette first asked, a little hurt that her new roommate was already spying on her.

"Just got here," the little fib left Alya's lips, "I just saw you kinda stressing there. Dinner's ready by the way."

Dinner was something that would defiantly lift the stress from her shoulders. A good meal was probably all she needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though in my opinion its kinda short. Oh well, updates are going to be pretty frequent until chapter forty. If you can, please check out my wattpad page, maybe follow me on there as well if you can pretty please. If life's going good for you, leave some kudos ;)
> 
> With lots of love, Dippy


	4. friends are remedies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alya's getting friendly-er now. marinette is confused on why anyone would want to be her friend. this chapter is way too short for my liking and its disappointing.

The next morning, Marinette woke up feeling a lot better than the night before. Probably having a nice home cooked meal really helped. As Marinette made her way towards the kitchen, Alya was already in front of the stove cooking breakfast for the both of them. Marinette frowned once again at the sight, "You know, you don't have to do everything for me."

Alya turned around to shrug her shoulders, "Let me do stuff for you girl, you need to get your mind off of your stress."

"Girl?" Marinette questioned. The nickname she had clearly taken by surprise.

Alya turned around again and raised an eyebrow in confusion, "Um yeah? You are a girl if I'm not mistaken."

"Yeah but-" Marinette went to protest but Alya quickly cut her off by the raise of finger.

Relax Marinette, it's what I call my friends, okay?"

First off, Alya calling her a 'friend' took the ravenette even more by surprise. Marinette barely had any friends back at home, let alone did she think she would ever make any here. But, her new colleague Alya Césaire, wanted to be her friend? "You, want to be friends, with me?" Marinette asked, the emotion of surprise written all over her features, "Why?"

"Why not?" Alya quizzes back, walking over to the dinning room table to place a plate of breakfast in front of the confused ravenette, "You seem like a nice, chill person. Besides, we'll be working together. Why not be more than just working partners?"

"I guess so," came Marinette's unsure response. Having friends was something Marinette really hadn't had much practice in. Out of her whole lifetime, she'd only had one close friend, and what a disaster it was.

"You don't seem like you like that idea," by the time Marinette had realized how unenthusiastic she sounded, a frown already consumed Alya's lips, "Do you not want to be friends?"

Marinette's eyes widened as she stared up at the brunette, "No-no.....I-didn't mean that! Of course we can be friends!"

"Are you sure?" Alya questioned, an unsure expression still written across her features, "I mean, you don't have to-"

"I'm sure," Marinette interrupted, "We can be friends. I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people wanting to be my friend."

Alya tilted her head, "Oh-um okay."

"Let's just....forget this topic. Sound fair?" Marinette suggested, taking a bite of the food Alya had prepared before her.

Alya simply shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Siting down in the seat across from her new roommate, she took a bite out of her own food too before replying, "So um, I wasn't sure if you'd like me to bring this up or not.....but I couldn't help but notice your accent....."

Marinette immediately cringed once again; the tenseness in her body returning like a frenzy. She had a feeling that this was bound to happen. She knew eventually Alya would question her strong accent. "I can tell you don't like talking about it," Alya added before the ravenette could say anything against it, "The way your shoulders tensed up when I mentioned it clearly proves it."

"Sorry....." Marinette sighed. She was actually surprised Alya had noticed her reaction. Most people who were curious and asked about her accent never really noticed how it affected her, "It's just a really touchy subject....that's all."

"That's fine," Alya shrugged, and it surprised Mairnette the most that the brunette didn't seem offended at all or try to persist. Alya took another bite of her food in a silent manner before looking back up at the ravenette and adding, "I'll just have to wait until you're ready to spill the beans."

Marinette didn't expect Alya to add that, and her eyes widened, "Wha...? No I-" her protest failed when Alya held up a finger to shush her.

"Could you relax?" Alya giggled causing a confused expression to wash over Marinette's face, "This is how I am, how a true friend acts. You've just got a lot to get used to."  
And the two girls continued to eat their breakfast, even though deep down, Marinette had officially lost her appetite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, but quick updates. Please don't forget to show your support by leaving some kudos and comments behind. Also check out my Instagram page, @kcitspid ( dipstick spelled backwards ) to get more insights on my wattpad updates, social life, and photography. If you do hit me up with a follow, I would greatly appreciate it.
> 
> Also, question time, because I'm doing this now.
> 
> Question: Why do you think Marinette hates her accent so much?
> 
> comment your answer.
> 
>  
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	5. distractions are lethal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alya spreads her wisdom and gives advice. marinette and alya are assigned to their first ever case.

Alya and Marinette both entered the police station right on time that morning. After passing the very grumpy face of the Parish Police Station, Alya lead the way to their new office. 

"This is where we'll be working our magic," Alya smiled cheerfully as she opened the door wide for Marinette to see. It was a fairly sized office, enough room for the both of them to share and two desks.

"It's great," Marinette murmured, not because she hated or disliked her new office, but the fact that she was going to have to do a lot more talking than she was comfortable with.

Alya didn't seem to pick up the ravenette's uncomfortableness, instead she made her way towards her own desk and plopped down in her swirly, new, leather chair. Marinette slowly followed, examining her also brand new desk. She had to say, she had gotten a lot more than she expected.  
"I can't wait for our first assignment," Alya chirped from her seat, "Are you excited?"

"I suppose," Marinette replied, her eyes too preoccupied examining her desk.

Alya pouted slightly, "Ya know, I'm gonna have to get used to your droopy behavior."

Marinette raised and eyebrow and turned to look at the brunette, "Droopy?" She questioned.

"You always seem upset, and I just met you," Alya responded, crossing her arms playfully, "Something always seems to be on your mind."

"And what's wrong with that?" Marinette retorted.

"It constantly has you distracted from reality," came Alya's response, "And sometimes that's not a good thing."

Marinette frowned lightly and turned her gaze away from Alya. The ravenette knew she had issues. She also knew she was very distracted with everything on her mind. How was she supposed to be a good cop if she was too distracted with her emotions?

"You don't have to feel ashamed," Alya spoke after a moment of silence, "I used to have that same problem."

The last statement that left Alya's lips caught Marinette's attention, and she turned her head slightly to listen. Alya sighed, "On my first year of entering the academy, I was bombarded by many family problems while I was trying to earn my degree,"

"My mother died the first year I entered the academy," she continued, "I had really hoped she would make it to watch me graduate and finally become what I've dreamed to be all my life. But cancer overtook her life too soon."

Marinette gulped at the story Alya was spilling out to her. How could someone she barely know spill something so personal to her?

"Why are you telling me this?" Marinette swallowed, turning slowly to look Alya in the eyes.

"Because I had to learn how to set the pain aside to fulfill my dreams," Alya replied.

Marinette sighed, releasing a shaky breath she didn't know she was holding. Her parents had always been against her coming to Paris to fulfill her dream and she knew why. Maybe that's what her lethal distraction had been this whole time. "I'm sorry about your mother," Marinette decided to reply, knowing nothing else she could say in that moment would make anything less awkward.

"Thanks," came the brunette's response.

Just then, the buzzer on Alya's desk went off and she sent a wide eyed look to her partner before pushing the button and answering, "Yes sir?"

"Officer Alya, Officer Marinette, we have an assignment for you both." The voice spoke from the other end.

Both women's eyes went wide, but Marinette was the first to speak, "An assignment? Already? Now?"

Alya was babbled for words, "Wha...? But sir? This is Marinette's first day! I don't know if-"

"I have already assigned you both to this case," the man on the other end interrupted her, "I expect both of you to escort yourselves to my office in five minutes. Is that clear?"

"Yes sir," Alya hung her head low before releasing the button she had been pressing.

"Okay we gotta go!" Alya screeched once she knew for sure he could no longer hear her.

"Wait really?" Marinette was too surprised to believe it, "We're having our first assignment already? But I-"

"We got no time for buts!" Alya interrupted as she quickly made her way to the door of their office, "We've got five minutes! Let's go!"

Marinette quickly stood to her feet to follow the running Alya out the door. However, for the first time in a while, Marinette actually had a smile spread across her lips.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Alright you two," he started as he handed each of the two young ladies the files for their case, "We have gotten an emergency call of a new robbery."

"Oooooh, robberies are my favorite," Alya giggled, only to get a scolding look from her commanding officer.

"Um sir?" Marinette asked as if she was trying to get her teacher's attention.

"Let me continue!" He grumbled, causing Alya and Marinette to both gulp and shut their mouths, "Suspects are unknown, resources none, so in other words, you two young ladies have the smallest case file yet!" He laughed after that as if it was a joke, and Marinette was the first to scramble through the folder she was given to realize, it was in fact, practically empty.

She looks up at him once again with wide eyes, "But sir, how will we work with this?"

"Not my problem," he raised his palm at her, "You two are the only two officers who are available for this assignment."

"What's the name of the case sir?" Alya asked, gulping down the lump that had formed in her throat.

He sighed and sat back into his large, leather, chair, "The case of Paris' missing jewel."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're probably thinking to yourself, "Finally! The action is beginning!" And truth be told, it kind of is, but my intentions were not to bore you to death until now. Just building up the story and hoping you've been paying close attention as you read *inserts smirking emoji* xD
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	6. the case to crack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette is trying to calm alya down, alya has no idea what she is doing, and marinette is about to come face-to-face with their first suspect.

"What the heck are we going to do?" Alya stressed. Grabbing a handful of her hair with both hands, the brunette paced back in forth while her partner continued to exam the almost empty case, "We have nothing! Literally nothing! How are we gonna do this?!"

"Would you just calm down?" Came Marinette's grumble. Rolling her eyes, she focused them on the picture of the last known sighting - the only thing the case held.

"I'm sorry, I can't help it," Alya continued her pace, "I've never dealt with a case so small."

Marinette ignored her last comment as Alya continued to pace back and forth. It was true, they literally had nothing. Although Marinette was trying to stay positive throughout this situation, it was difficult to do so.

"Take a look at the last known sighting," Marinette said, directing Alya's attention over to the last known sighting, "Anyone in this picture could be a suspect. He was wrong about us not having any known suspects."

Alya's eyes focused on the picture and they widened in amazement, "You're right! This is fantastic! You're so good at this!"

Marinette simply sighed, mentally slapping her forehead at Alya's obliviousness. "Concentrate on the photo." The ravenette advised, her finger tracing the material, "Who would you think would be a good person to start investigating?"

There was silence before Alya exclaimed, "Ooh! The guy dressed in the chicken suit!"

"What?" Marinette didn't believe it when her eyes focused on a man in the picture dressed in a chicken suit - probably advertising something. She mentally slapped her forehead again, now wondering if Alya even had any experience at all. 

After a while, Marinette just had to ask, "Do you even know what you're doing?"

Alya's bright smile never left her lips, "Nope!" And Marinette cringed when the brunette purposely popped the 'p'. "But this is so exciting!"

"Didn't anyone teach you this in your academy?" Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Alya shook her head, her smile still evident, "Nope!" Once again, she had the audacity to pop the 'p'.

Marinette shook her head in disbelief. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could Alya not have been taught this in her academy? Every policeman on the force was taught this stuff. The ravenette should know how hard it was to just get her badge in her home state.

An incoming call broke the ravenette's concentration, but the call did not come from her own device. Instead the sound emitted from Alya's pocket, and she smiled sheepishly before saying, "I should probably take that."

Marinette simply nodded and turned back to the photo. She listened as the door clicked closed behind Alya's exit, and she couldn't help but let out a puff of air in relief. She didn't mean to be rude, but she could well on her own take care of this herself. Alya didn't even know what she was doing, the ravenette had to give herself some credit. She'd only be in the way. Besides, she's acting as if this whole case is a game. 

It wasn't a game to Marinette, oh no. This was something very serious in her book. She had been trained from the early dusk of day to the dawn of night to be where she was today. It was no game being on the force. Everything was much more serious.

Marinette's eyes darted to the door Alya had exited out of many times. She had expected her partner to return quickly even though Alya had no earthly idea on what she doing. But it seemed Alya was taking her time on talking to whomever had called her during work hours. The buzz of her intercom interrupted her thoughts, and she held the button down before offering a, "Hello?"

"Officer Marinette, officer Alya," it was the same man before who had given them this retarded case, "I think we have found a suspect."

"I'll be down right away sir," Marinette replied shortly, before she cut the call short. Standing to her feet immediately, the ravenette fumbled to stash away the case file into her desk and make her way to the door of her office.

Upon exiting her office, she couldn't find her partner anywhere in sight. With little time to spare, Marinette had no time to search for the brunette who had disappeared for a phone call, and hurriedly make her way towards her superior's office to meet their suspect.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Where is Officer Alya?" The man had asked once he saw only his newest agent had entered his office. Marinette felt slightly embarrassed that she was alone and without her partner, like as if she had done something wrong on her part.

"I'm not sure, sir," Marinette answered as truthfully as she could before taking a seat in front of his desk, "She went to take a phone call about twenty minutes ago and hasn't returned."

He simply hummed in response, before he stood to his feet, "Then I suppose only you will be meeting our suspect today. Officer Alya will be dealt with later."

Marinette couldn't help but gulp at that. What was that supposed to mean? What would he do to Alya? To her courier?

"Follow me," the man added, making his way around her to his office door. Marinette stood quickly and with no hesitation, followed him out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the suspense is what I love to write. If you want to figure this story out before all gets revealed, really concentrate on what your reading: hints and clues are scattered across every chapter. 
> 
> Question time :)  
> Who do you think Alya was talking to over the phone?
> 
> comment your answer.
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	7. runaway street rat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a new character is introduced. marinette questions her suspect. alya returns. marinette discovers a terrible secret alya has been hiding.

"This is him?" Marinette had asked, pointing at the man through the small window of the door. The man was seated at the table, hands cuffed to it, and a meaningless expression was written all over his features. He had brown hair and brown eyes, but his eyes seemed to hold some type of grey color that she couldn't quite understand.

"That's him," the man confirmed, "We believe he is in some way attached to this case. I want you to question him."

"Right now?" Marinette turned to her superior to gasp. "But sir, I don't have any questions ready, I-"

"That's been taken care of," he interrupted her, and instantly pulled out a notepad from who's knows where, filled with questions for the ravenette to ask. Marinette was impressed, to say the least, but slightly nervous. She had been trained numerous times at the academy to do this certain thing, but never had she done it in real life.

She was no investigator.

She took the notepad from him with trembling hands and gulped. Taking in a deep breath, she shakily reached for the doorknob and pushed it open.  
The man cuffed to the table lifted his head at the clicking sound of the door. Marinette was surprised when her superior closed the door behind her, not offering to accompany her. She didn't really feel comfortable being in such a confined space with a criminal alone. Marinette had her fair share of horror in her life, and even though this man had his hands cuffed, he couldn't be trusted.

She sat down in front of him and looked down at the file she was given, "Hello...... Nicolas Lahiffe?" She read, "I am Officer Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Well, you're new," he chuckled and she could practically feel his eyes roaming her, "It's the rookies who always mess everything up."

The fact that she watched his eyes roam her body made her feel sick. This Nicolas man was already beginning to disgust her.

She ignored his last comment and continued on with what she was given, "You are here because the agency believes you are a connection to the missing jewel of Paris."

"And you believe them right?" He laughed at that, "I don't even know what happened to that stupid gem!"

"Then this should be easy, hmm?" Marientte lightly smirked as she laid out all the photos the file held, "All these photos have a record of you being present before the incident occurred and two days after the gem was stolen. All you have to do is tell me if you know of anyone who was there that night."

"I swear, I have no idea who stole it," this time Nicolas' voice seemed more sincere as he picked up one of the photos she had set down, "I was nearby because I was delivering a product to my buddy and it took me about two days to get his money. Please, I swear, I had nothing to do with this robbery."

Surprisingly enough, Marinette was satisfied with his answer. She hadn't expected him to confess so soon, but she was satisfied. An all knowing smile spread across her lips, and she pulled away the photos from his reach, "Okay," she spoke after he admitted his side of the story. Sticking all the photos together evenly and sticking them back into their folder, she added, "You're free to go."

"Seriously?" He asked as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing, "That's it?"

"Yes," Marinette replied, then she removed her eyes from the folder she held to raise an eyebrow at him, "Unless you'd like to add something else?"

His eyebrows twitched upward, and Marinette was slightly surprised when he took that offer, "Actually yes. Could I request in seeing someone?"

Marinette definitely didn't expect the man to ask to see someone, but she wasn't too surprised at it. This man most likely had family members or friends who were locked away for criminal purposes. Visiting with them would be a natural thing to do.

Just as Marinette was about to request who he's like to see, the door to the small, confined room swung open to reveal Alya under its doorframe. Marinette was the first to gasp, and she didn't bother to see the criminal's expression. The ravenette was surprised to see her, but her expression quickly turned into an angry one, "Where have you been?"

Alya seemed to be lost for words. She stood there with an expression that looked as if someone had died.

But before she could try and explain herself, Nicolas' voice echoes from behind, "Alya? Is it really you?"

Marinette was the first to switch eye contact between the man and her so called 'friend', "What are you talking about?" She pointed a daring finger at Nicolas, confusion still written all over her features.

For the first time in that room, an all knowing smirk spread across Nicolas' lips. Completely ignoring Marinette, he had his eyes focused on Alya before he replied, "I've missed you so much, babe."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you read the last sentence of this chapter, what was your honest reaction?
> 
> I laughed, only because I wrote it. But if I was a reader, I probably would've mumbled to myself "What the hell?" xD
> 
> What a drastic flip to the story, am I right?
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	8. truth and scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> arguments occur. alya reopens a scar of the past. marinette is being followed.

"Wait, Marinette, please let me explain," Alya begged as Marinette stormed through the front door of their now shared apartment. The ombré haired woman followed behind the frustrated ravenette, a look for a pleading forgiveness in her eyes.

"Your boyfriend?" Marinette finally looked her in the eyes that night, a look of disgust in her own eyes, "Your boyfriend, Alya?! Seriously?! What is wrong with you?!"

"Let me explain!" Alya cried, but Marinette quickly shook her head.

"How can you have a romantic relationship with a criminal?" Marinette asked, disbelief written throughout all her features, "You work for the law, Alya. How could you do that, let alone you kept it a secret!"

"Of course I had to keep it a secret!" Alya defended herself, "Imagine if everyone knew! I'd be fired!"

"Well, maybe you ought to be fired!" Marinette blurted before it was too late, "An untruthful cop shouldn't even be on the force."

Alya gasped in disbelief, as if she couldn't believe what had just uttered out of Marinette's mouth, "You know what? Fine. I don't care what you think to be honest. You don't even know Nino; just because he's got a criminal record doesn't mean he's still a bad man."

"Nino?" Was the first thing Marinette scoffed about, "You're giving him nicknames now? Please Alya, Nicolas was just bailed out of jail......a month ago!"

"So?" Alya didn't seem to mind, "He has changed since then! He's a different man!"

"Let me tell you something," Marinette's voice was hard and cold as she took a dangerous step closer to Alya, "If you honestly think that risking your job to be with a criminal is the right thing to do, then don't let me stop you. But I won't be there when your superior removes your badge."

"Fine," Alya scoffed back, "Like I care. I actually thought you were my friend, but it turns out you really don't care at all."

Marinette couldn't believe what she was hearing, "I don't care? That's bullshit! If I didn't care, why would I be trying to save you from a disaster?!"

"What would you know?" Alya snapped, crossing her arms as she stared daggers into her co-worker's eyes, "You've probably never had a boyfriend in your life. With that accent, it'd make all these Parisian boys run for the hills."

That hit Marinette hard in the chest. A painful feeling of regret and betrayal shivered up her spine. You know that painful feeling you feel in your chest when someone says something nasty to you? That's exactly how she felt.

What a nasty way to have your past be brought back up to your thoughts.

Alya immediately noticed her slip up, and her eyes widened in her complete horror, "Oh...uh-no...I didn't mean-"

"Don't try and sugar coat your words," Marientte said in the calmest way she could possibly muster. "It's true. Trust me, I get it."

"No Mari, it's not true," Alya tried to reason, "I was just angry. I truly do love your accent."

"Well, I don't." Marinette practically snapped, feeling slightly bad that she had even been so harsh. Having an accent in our social world made everyone look at you so much differently, and it brought back so many horrific memories, "I need to go."

"Where?" Alya asked, tears brimming in her eyes. 

"I just....." Marinette eyed the clock. Nine o' clock it read. The sun had set hours ago, ".....need a walk."

Alya seemed mostly relieved that Marinette hadn't advised leaving the apartment for good. It was probably the best of both women gave each other some space. Marinette didn't utter another word as she headed towards the front door of the apartment. Grabbing her cost from the hook, the ravenette was out the door she had just entered through.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Marinette kicked a small pebble across the damp concrete of the sidewalk. Hands stuffed into her coat pockets, all she could do was let out the breath she had been holding as she stared up at the stars in the sky. The ravenette hadn't much experience in Paris, and almost anything looked unfamiliar to her here. Sometimes she craved her homeland, only because that's where she was raised. Where the people she knew and was raised amongst lived.  
But that was also the reason why she needed to leave. To get away from the people she knew and the comfort of it. Her comfort zone was long expanded since she had arrived here. And she had hoped leaving would erase the horrid memories that still haunted her mind.

But, it hadn't given her the result she was looking for.

Marinette sighed as he felt the coolness ease the tenseness she felt in her body. She had only tried to warn Alya of what she had already experienced - the kind of pain she wished someone would have warned her about.

If only she would've had someone to stop herself.

A crack of a twig immediately caught Marinette's attention, and she was swirling around as quick as she could on her toes to look behind herself. The streets were as dark as can be, with every other lamppost barely lighting it's path. It probably wasn't the best place to be at night, and especially alone.  
Immediately upon hearing the new noise, she knew someone was following her. Marinette wasn't trained to be a police officer for nothing. She knew that someone was watching her, most likely also following her.

And wasn't that the best thing to add to all of her troubles?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Q#1: Who do you think is following Marinette? Do you think it's someone specific or just a thief looking for money?
> 
> Q#2: What horrid memories do you think Marinette was talking about?
> 
> comment your answers.
> 
> Don't you just hate it when you make plans with friends and then your mom makes her own plans on top of yours and it forces you to cancel? Never had that problem? Well, it really does suck. 
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	9. friends or foes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette takes a stroll late at night only to have two men follow her silently in the night. one man is out for sexual pruposes and another is out to protect. marinette is a little savage.

Marinette was not ready to make known to her follower that she was armed. The man, most likely, was probably looking for some money, or a worse case scenario, a sex toy.

What Marinette didn't know, was that two figures were watching her. One she had caught onto immediately, and the second, stayed hidden quietly in the shadows.

A dark and somewhat evilish chuckle erupted from the darkness and her eyes were immediately fixed on where it had come from. The first figure she had known was on her tail stepped out under the dim light of the lamppost, making himself visible.

Marinette immediately began to study his features. From her view, the man was dressed in all black; but she didn't miss his green sneakers, blue baseball cap, and devilish dark eyes.

She didn't utter a word as he stepped closer. She wanted him to make his first move, "What are you doing out here all alone, little lady?" That's how all criminals approached their naïve prey. Except this little lady wasn't as naïve as this idiot thought.

"I beg your pardon?" Came Marinette's sarcastic offense, "I absolutely have no idea what you mean, Sir. I'm simply taking an evening stroll."

The role she set as an innocent, stupid, young, naïve woman pulled into effect well, because the man soon removed his hand from his belt loop where his weapon probably lay behind his waistband. "Why don't you come with me?" He asked, obviously buying the act she had laid out before him, "I'm sure we could both give each other what we want tonight, wouldn't you agree?"

As disgustingly as that sounded, Marinette kept up her act, "Of course, you kind Sir. Before we do so however, would you be as ever so kind as to direct me someplace?"

"And might where that be?" He grinned mischievously, letting his golden teeth shine under the light.

That's when Marinette grinned with an all knowing smirk, and pulled out her own gun from her waistband. Aiming it straight to the man's head, her little voice was gone and her accent broke free, "To the Parish Police Station. I'll even get you the finest cell."

His grin had vanished in a second and he quickly raised his hands up to the sky at the sight of the gun she held.

In one swift motion, Marinette had cuffed the man and called for backup. Because her crew was off shift, it would take them a bit longer than usual to come take away the prisoner. But Marinette didn't really mind listening to the man bicker.

"H-How could you do this," he practically spat as if trying to threaten her. Even though his hands were cuffed from behind and she had used another hand cuff to keep him tied to the lamppost.

She leaned against the nearby wall, inspecting her gun with little interest in what her prisoner was doing, "What me?" She looked up at him to bat her eyelashes playfully and innocently, "I have no earthly idea on what you mean."

"You know clearly well," he growled back, "You tricked me!"

She barely heard his last sentence, because she had just picked up another unpleasant sound coming from the darkness. A second figure had just entered her radar, and it was impossible for her to know if it was a threat or a savior.

She grinned, using her brains to her advantage, she replied loud enough for the prisoner and anyone in her radius to hear, "Ah, well, we all know you played a cop."

"We?" The man continued to babble, "You fool. There are only two of us here."

Marinette raised an eyebrow and pushed herself of the wall, "Are you sure about that?" She quizzed, and she knew whoever else was watching the scene could clearly hear. "I beg to differ," Marinette added after she let a moment of silence pass by. Cocking her gun, she also added, "There is someone else watching us. Probably more of your pathetic self."

When the person who is watching you gets caught, his plan has failed. But when there is another watching you and the person, it's frightening.  
The man who was cuffed to the lamppost didn't seem too comfortable when he soon realized he was now being watched, "What do you mean we're being watched?"

"What?" Marinette cocked her head innocently, pouting playfully, "Are you afraid that someone's watching you? How does it feel? Do you like that feeling?"

The man shook his head frantically in fright, as if he knew who was approaching, "We have to get out of here," he warned the cop.

Marinette scoffed at that, "Only a fool runs from danger." She kept her eyes locked on the darkness before her as she awaited for the figure to become visible.

She then heard footsteps approaching them loud as clear and she knew her prisoner could hear them as well. He frantically continued to pull on his cuffs to try and free himself from the lamppost. Marinette's eyes darted to his figure, confusion written all in her features as she wondered why he so badly wanted to run for the hills. However, her eyes immediately snapped back to the darkness when she heard a loud mewl.

The man grew more nervous, "Please," he began to beg, "Let me free! We need to run!"

However, Marinette stood her ground. Running was not an option for her, and whoever this figure was wasn't going to scare her away. Marinette had expected some angry animal after hearing the loud, unpleasant, mewl, and she had assumed an alley cat or some wild creature was approaching them. 

But her eyes quickly widened when the figure stepped under the dim light of the lamppost.

It was defiantly a cat, but not exactly what she had pictured in her mind.

It was a man dressed in a cat costume.

Marinette did her best to hold in the laugh she wanted to set free. Why on earth was a grown man wearing a cat suit?

However, he was the first to break the silence. His green, glowing, eyes focused on her prisoner and he snarled, "Harold, what are you doing in my territory?" His clawed finger pointed at his own chest, emphasizing the my in his question. Harold was his name. Marinette now knew her prisoner's name. The next thing she was bugging to know was why this cat-man claimed this area of the city as his own.

"I swear I was just passing through!" Harold seemed afraid for his life, scrambling as far away from the cat as far as he could. But cat-man didn't seem to believe him, and he got even closer to her prisoner. His razor sharp claws were visible now and he directed them towards the man's neck. The man was frantically trying to escape the cat-man's clutches, and from Marinette's point of view it seemed like the cat man was ready to kill his prey.

Marinette would not allow that, "Remove your hands from him. Lay a finger on that man, and you will have a witness against you in the court of law."

The cat man backed away the minute he heard Marinette's voice. His glowing eyes poured into hers as he replied, "What these?" His innocent eyes danced along his clawed hands as he shook them playfully, "And who's to say you'll live to see that day?"

"A man who kills for glory is a fool, but a man who kills for a purpose is a hero," Marinette completely ignored his threat, responding with her own wisdom as she held up her gun to aim at him. The cat man seemed to admire her bravery, because he soon removed his clawed hand away from the man's neck. He eyed her up and down, and the tenseness in Marinette's body never faded away as she followed his sneaky eyes.

The sound of the multiple sirens came into earshot. Her backup were close behind. Upon hearing the sounds, in one swift motion, the cat man had made his way in front of her before he replied in almost a whisper, "A man who runs from fear is a coward, but a man who stands for justice is a savior." And then in a blink of an eye, the mysterious cat man disappeared back into the darkness just as her backup pulled up onto the curb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally, Chat Noir has been introduced!! I think this is the longest chapter I have written so far. 
> 
> I told Siri earlier today that she was annoying and she replied with, "Fine. Stop squeezing me."
> 
> What is that even supposed to mean? xD
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	10. desperate devils

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette doesn't hold grudges ( thank god ). alya is willing to cook dinner. marinette googles chat noir on the internet. alya spills the name of the blonde, cat-man.

After her prisoner was hauled off by her other co-officers, Marinette was trotting back to the apartment she shared as fast as she could. Did she honestly want to be outside in this dark city any longer than she had to at this time of night? 

Swinging the front door open frantically, she accidentally spooked her brunette friend who was busy cooking in the kitchen.

"Marinette?!" Alya was so surprised, she had almost knocked over the pot off the stove, "You scared me to death!"

Marinette didn't have time for sympathy. Trying her best to hurry to her room, she shot a quick apology, "Sorry."

Alya immediately noticed the tenseness, "What's gotten up your sleeve?" She asked playfully, and then quickly frowning at the realization that the two had previously been in an intense argument, "Are you still angry about earlier?"

Marinette stopped dead in her tracks, her back still faced towards Alya, "I don't hold grudges, Alya." The ravenette replied as she turned around to face the woman, "And I was never angry. Per say, upset and......disappointed."

"Oh," came Alya's sad sigh, as if she was hoping for everything to be one-hundred percent normal between them, "I'm almost done with dinner....I mean-! If you want some!"

Marinette was too occupied with her thoughts on what she had just previously experienced to really care for food. Nodding towards Alya's direction, she hit her with a quick lie, "Okay, yeah, I'll just be in my room......changing." Technically it wasn't a complete lie, but Marinette didn't have any spare time for explanations. 

Passing by the confused look Alya was shooting at her, Marinette sped walked as fast as she could to her room. Switching the light switch on and shutting her door behind her, Marinette immediately removed her shoes. She just could not seem to remove this cat like man out of her head.  
His green, glowing, eyes had really began to make her legs tremble when he had gotten too close to her, invading her bubble she had long kept up. He also didn't hesitate to switch her words around and create a new phrase to shoot right back at her.

Apparently, just because you look stupid doesn't mean you are stupid.

Marinette quickly scooped her laptop from her small desk and sat herself down on her bed. The rest of her unpacking would have to wait. Finding more information about cat-man was more important at the moment.

Typing in the goggle box 'cat-man', Marinette was brought to many places on the internet that had nothing to do with her encounter. How would she find anything about a man dressed in a cat costume who looked like he roamed the streets of Paris ready to kidnap children?

A thought immediately popped into her head, and you could practically see the lightbulb rising from her scalp. Quickly removing her laptop from her lap and setting it aside, Marinette was back to swinging her door open and bolting down the hall towards the living space.

"Alya!" Marinette practically cried once she had rounded the corner to the kitchen. Finding Alya setting her plate on the table was not as surprising as the look on the brunette's face at the surprise. Alya was so terrified, that the plate of food almost fell from her palms. Setting the plate down forcefully, the brunette glared up at Marinette, "Come on! Seriously?!"

Marinette had no time for an apology, "I need your help, asap."

"Oh?" Alya's expression immediately changed, "You actually want to talk to me now? What about-?"

"Forget about pretty boy," Marinette brushed her criminal boyfriend off as if they had never discussed his existence, "This is way more important!"

Marinette sat down at the table in front of her plate and Alya followed obliviously, setting her own plate down on her place, "What's so important that you all of a sudden want to talk about? Literally two seconds after you brushed me off?"

Marinette wasn't exactly the one who was good with apologies or sympathy, so she ignored her wrong actions and jumped to the question, "If you could name every criminal in this city, would you be able to?"

"Are you kidding?" Alya laughed at that, as if it was a joke that she wouldn't know, "I mean, most of them that is. Piece of cake."

"Piece of cake? I don't think we're having that with our dinner." Marinette replied, tilting her head slightly at the mention of cake being brought into the subject. Alya then began to burst out in laughter, and Marinette still couldn't properly understand what humor had been brought up.

"What's so funny?"

"You!" Alya cried, holding her stomach, "'Piece of cake' is an expression; it doesn't literally mean I want a piece of cake!"  
Marinette rolled her eyes as she listened to Alya's teasing laughs and mockery, "Yeah, whatever," Marinette crossed her arms, "Can we get back to the point?"

"Which was?" Alya replied, wiping a tear from under her eye, caused by her hysterical laughter.

"If you could name every criminal in this city?" Marinette reminded her.

"Ah yes!" Alya raised a finger and straightened herself in her seat, "Like I said, piece of cake. I know pretty much everyone."  
That's exactly what Marinette wanted to hear, "Perfect," the ravenette then let a smirk form on her lips, "So, could you tell me the name of a criminal who wears a black cat suit?"

There was a pause of silence and Marinette simply watched as Alya's eyes went wide at the mention of cat-man. The two girls stared at each other; Marinette awaited for an answer. When Alya continued to stay silent and wouldn't reply, Marinette continued on, "Blond, shaggy, hair?" She tried to remind Alya of his appearance, "Green, glowing, eyes? You must know who he is. He is defiantly criminal material."

Suddenly Alya had a small frown forming on her lips, and she crossed her arms, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Marinette wasn't new at this job, and she frowned at Alya's lie, "You're lying," the ravenette crossed her arms, "How stupid do you think I am?"

There was a sigh from Alya and she hung her head slightly low in shame, "Alright, I know who you're referring to. But, you should keep your distance away from him."

"Why?" Curiously bubbled inside the ravenette.

Alya simply shook her head, "You have to swear..." The brunette paused, hesitation was clear on her features on whether she should continue that sentence, but she did,"....that if I tell you his name, you'll leave it at that. No snooping, no sticking your nose where it doesn't belong. Swear it."

Marinette pouted slightly. She wanted to know who the mysterious cat-man was. But, in order to get Alya to spill, she had to let we little fib slide, "Okay fine."

Alya eyed her for a moment, as if to study her and see if she was telling the truth. When Marinette's expression was believable enough to the brunette, Alya confessed, "His name is Chat Noir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question Time ;)  
> Why do you think Alya wanted Marinette to leave it be with Chat Noir?
> 
> comment cho answer.
> 
> And let me know how you're liking this book so far!
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	11. cat's in the bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette discovers new stories of chat noir's crimes. marinette stitches up chat noir's wound. she reveals a bit of her past.

After discovering the mysterious cat-man's name, Marientte quickly gobbled up her dinner Alya had prepared and dashed back to her room, explaining to Alya that she had lots of unpacking to get to.

However, that was not her plan at all.

Marinette couldn't let this Chat Noir slide off of this case. How did she know he wasn't apart of it? Apparently, he was a criminal, a person who disregarded the law. How did she know if he was innocent or not? As much as she had just swore to Alya that she would leave it be, she couldn't help but snoop anyway.

Bringing her laptop back to her lap, Marinette quickly typed 'Chat Noir' into the Google search box. Clicking search, her screen was immediately filled with images and reports of Chat Noir's history. She clicked on the first website that seemed interesting to her eyes, "Chat Noir strikes again," she began to read, "fifteen thousand dollars stolen on Christmas Eve." She read down to the report, reading articles on what other people had to say about the incident, or if the money had ever been returned.

"He just.....disappeared." One man under the name of Joshua Douglas quoted, "The money.....gone for good. None one ever saw it again."  
She couldn't believe what she was reading. What a devistation for this type of thing to occur. All these citizens loosing large amounts of their money. She couldn't help but grow slightly angry at this Chat Noir.

Her suspicions of him having a criminal record were correct however. She was bombarded by many articles of crimes Chat Noir had committed. Some were smaller than others: a reading of him vandalizing an old man's grocery market made her anger boil even higher. "I swear, he only did it because he thought it was fun," she read again, and she could only imagine the old man standing before the camera in distress, "Someone needs to catch Chat Noir and make him pay for all that he has done."

Then she stumbled upon a recent article, one that had to do with the robbery her case was about. The case of Paris' missing jewel. There was a video, and she didn't hesitate to click on it. Immediately a younger man and woman stood before the camera, a look of distress both written on their faces. "We live only a couple miles away from the museum," the man spoke first, "And we can't believe that the most famous jewel of this city was stolen!"

"If you had to guess, who do you think would be the culprit of this crime?" The news man holding the microphone asked.

"Chat noir, it just had to be him." The man being interviewed immediately responded, "He's the only one who would do something as stupid as that."

Marinette didn't like what she was hearing. Pausing the video, she reached up to rub her temples and mumbled to herself, "This video and accusation is so unnecessary."

A cold shiver soon ran up her spine seconds later, and the dim lights of her room soon faded away. She soon then noticed her window, the curtains of her window blew into the small space; the cold wind of the outside world pushed itself into her room.

She had never remembered opening her bedroom window.

Immediately she set her laptop aside and stood to her feet. Pulling out her handy torch from her waist, Marinette flicked on the bright light to shine throughout her now somewhat dark room.

"Hello?" She uttered through the silence. She could practically feel someone else's presence, "Who's there? Show yourself."

There was a light chuckle emitting from the darkness, proving her suspicions were correct. It made her grow even more worried that someone had put so much effort into climbing into her room window and breaking and entering. Her light then fixed on the figure who had been caught red handed snooping around.

It was the last face she wanted or was expecting to see.

Cat-man.

She narrowed his eyes at him, as if as had been expecting something more threatening, "Oh. It's you." She removed the light away from his face so he could see properly, "What the hell are you doing in my room?"

"I admired your bravery," he replied, jumping straight to the point, "Not just anyone would speak to me that way."

"Well then, I guess I'm not just anyone, hmm?" Marinette made her way back to her bed to retrieve her laptop. Setting back on her lap, she looked back up at him and asked, "Why in the world did you sneak into my room? Ever heard of knocking?"

"I'm sure you wouldn't've let me in."

She had to shut her mouth at that. She wouldn't have let a strange man in a cat suit who has a criminal background enter her room, "What do you want?" She jumped straight to the point.

"Honestly?" He sighed and lifts his right arm slowly that he had been keeping at his side, "I need a doctor, but I know everyone treats me like an outcast, and there's no way I'd be allowed in a hospital. You're the only person I could think of that might help me."

"I wonder why everyone treats you like an outcast." Marinette narrowed here eyes at him with a blank stare.

He ignored her comment, "Do you know of of a doctor who would be willing to stitch this up for me or not?" Chat Noir lifted his leather arm up more into the dim light of the room. Sure enough, Marinette was able to see a wound clearly needing attention seeping through the leather that had been cut.

That area of his suit was no longer black.

She sighed, knowing very well not just anyone was going to help an all known criminal, "Sit down over here," Marinette instructed as she moved her laptop out of the way for him to sit. He took a seat on her bed, and Marinette quickly rushed to her new bathroom to find her safety kit.  
Chat began to inspect her room carefully. Because she had left her laptop unattended and opened, the blonde cat was able to get a perfect view of himself on the screen and what she was viewing.

He sighed momentarily in disappointment at the sight.

When Marinette returned to find him looking at what she had been searching, she felt slightly embarrassed, "I'm sorry," she decided to apologize right away, and from her apology he quickly looked up at her, "I just wanted to make sure you weren't.......you know..."

"It's fine," Chat insisted, removing his eyes permanently from the screen, "I'd expect someone new to the streets to want to know who I am."

Marinette ignored his last comment and soon got to work on his wound. As she began to clean it out, Chat hissed at the pain he was feeling, "How did you get this?" She asked him.

"It's a long story," he continued to hiss in pain as she got to work with her needle, stitching up the wound.

When he noticed she was doing the doctor's work, he asked, "How do you know what you're doing?" 

She stopped momentarily to let his question sink in. The fact that almost everyone new she met was digging things up from her past without knowing it boggled her mind, "I was a doctor," she replied shakily, as if sharing this information would break her.

"Was?" He questioned, puzzled that the officer before him who once worked in the medical field, "Why did you become a police officer then? Pediatricians earn quite the cash at what they do."

She shook her head, keeping her eyes focused on his wound a she began to wrap it up, "I wasn't a pediatrician, I was a surgeon."

Her eyes lifted to his as soon as she finished wrapping his arm. He stared back at her with shock and much confusion, "And why would you take a job that could risk your life when you had a heavy income being a surgeon?" He asked that question as if she had been a lunatic to leave the medical field.

She sighed and stood to her feet, "Because I got tired of watching people die from what I can stop now." She stated, clearly taking him by surprise.

Chat Noir stood to his feet after her. He was somewhat lost for words at her reply. He continued to think at how bizarre she had acted leaving such a well paid job. He would have had the time of his life in her previous position, "Well, your loss," was all he could come up with.

"I haven't lost anything," the ravenette simply replied, "Money isn't what's most important to me. Saving people's lives is. And leaving the medical field was the best decision I ever made."

He stepped back with his hands up in defense, "Alright cupcake, no need to get gangster on me," Chat chuckled, clearly amused with the whole situation, "I best be on my way now, wouldn't you agree?"

"One hundred percent," was her reply.

He simply nodded and took a bow; making his way towards her open window, he stopped when she questioned him, "And what exactly are you supposed to say to someone who clearly has helped you?"

He turned around to face her; his green, glowing eyes piercing her own, "I'm so sorry, the English language is quite confusing...." came his sarcastic remark, '...what was I supposed to say again?"

She groaned to herself, knowing well the mischievous cat man was lying, "You say, thank you."

He grinned and extended his long baton from his back, "You are quite welcome, m'lady," he had said, before jumping out of the open window and disappearing into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir is so cocky.
> 
> Question time ;)  
> Can you guess how Chat Noir got such a wound that night?
> 
> comment your answer.
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	12. dreams of hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat noir's home is threatened when his men began to disappear from his premises. you get a little whiff of chat noir's life and history.

Chat Noir was defiantly a lucky fella to have had an officer assist his wound. He knew for a fact that no fool of a doctor would help a criminal like him.

What had surprised him the most was that the woman had once been a surgeon.

He knew to be in the medical field it took lots of schooling. By her late twenties-early thirties, she would've been graduating from college with that type of degree. But the woman who had just mended his wound was younger than that. Twenty-five he guessed as the max. He was twenty-six, with no future ahead of him. Chat Noir had never had the chance to finish high school, and had never had the opportunity to enter into college.

His family was just too poor.

That's what got his stealing days started. Once Chat Noir knew what he could do, he used his talents. Stealth and agility were his very best friends, allowing him to never get caught. By never getting caught, Chat Noir had the advantage of getting whatever he needed.....and later on wanted. 

But, the woman he had interacted with twice, was different from all the other officers he had outwitted. The first thing he noticed different about her was that she wasn't afraid of him. 

He really had admired her bravery.

"You're spacing out again," a voice spoke from behind and Chat Noir immediately turned his head to the side to get a side glance of the intruder.

"What do you want?" Chat Noir practically spat as he turned his body fully to eye the figure before him in disgust, "Leave me for once in my own thoughts."

The man simply sighed, and asked with concern, "How is your arm?"

"It's fine, no thanks to you." Chat scoffed.

"And where did you find someone who was stupid enough to help you?" The man crackled a laugh, and there came the insults Chat had been expecting.

"It is no one of your concern," Chat spat once again.

"I feel as if I know already," the man scoffed at that, "You associate yourself with the wrong people, Adrien. This is why you are who you are."

"Shut up," Chat spat, lunging his body at the man. Both of them tumbling to the ground, Chat's claws made themselves perfectly known and visible as they focused on the man's neck, "What happens to those who call me by that name?"

The man, now nervous for his life, stuttered, "T-They d-die,"

"Exactly," Chat sneered, before releasing the man he had pinned to the ground. Letting his prey stand to his feet, Chat added, "Do not call me by that name ever again. Are we clear?"

The man nodded shakily, "Y-Yes sir,"

"Now make yourself useful," Chat shooed his claws hand in the man's direction, "What have you been making of your time today?"

"A couple of men have once again gone missing," the man responded, "Kidnap we suppose."

Chat growled from the horrific news and pounced towards the man again in anger, "What do you mean more men have been kidnapped? What happened to my security who were supposed to be guarding my perimeters?!"

"We don't know sir!" The man cried out of fright, "They just vanished."

"Listen carefully," Chat Noir sneered, lifting one of his perfectly snarl claws back to the man's neck, "If my mother vanishes as well, your head will be hanging on my wall."

The man nodded shakily, "Y-Yes sir."

"Now leave me be," Chat growled, shoving the man so he could stumble back some feet, "Triple the security, I don't want to hear of anyone disappearing again."

"Yes sir!" The man replied, before scurrying from the room Chat Noir had isolated himself in.

Chat sighed and brought his clawed hand to his blonde locks in distress. With more and more of his own people vanishing from their base, Chat Noir was anxious of his own mother vanishing from his eyes.

And he would not allow it.

He made his was down the steep, run down, hotel. With fire once consuming it, they all lived in the burned ruins. Climbing down to the room which occupied his mother, Chat slipped through the window that was slightly open to allow fresh air. "Adrien?" His mother called out as if she already knew it was him, "Is that you?"

Only her, and his mother only, was allowed to call him by his real name. Only he would allow her to say it.

"Yes mother," Chat replied as he approached the side of her bed slowly, "It's me, your son. How are you feeling tonight?"

She coughed heavily, "I am as I always am Adrien, sick to my bones."

"You will get better, mother," Chat insisted, hope lacing in every word he spoke.

"I need a doctor son, and you know it." His mother coughed once again, the sound of her flem making his insides cringe, "You know I am running on limited time."

Chat shut his eyes tight and turned his head from hers. He couldn't bear to hear his mother's words. He was hoping she would get better. He knew she would get better.

"Mother, I believe you will walk again." Chat Noir insisted as he took her pale hand into his own, "You must believe, you must have hope."

"What hope?" Her eyes watered, and he could see the one tear that trickled down her cheek from the moonlight, "I am dying, Adrien. Dying. There is no hope for one who is soon to pass."

"I believe there is," Chat Noir released her hand so he could stand to his feet, "I believe there is a way for you to become whole again. But it is not possible if you constantly fill your head with doubt, mother."

She sighed, and he knew she was tired of trying to convince him that her life was coming to an end.

But he was not going to believe it.

"Promise me...." Chat began to whisper, as he stared down at her fragile body covered under the sheets of her bed, "....promise me you will have some hope in living. At least, for your own son."

She was silent for some moment before she stifled a cough, and replied, "I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little peek of Chat Noir's history. Being the author, I honestly feel terrible for Adrien's mother.
> 
> Question time ;)  
> Q#1: Why do you think Chat Noir's 'people' are 'disappearing'?
> 
> Q#2: Why do you think Chat Noir hates his real name
> 
> comment your answers :)))
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	13. heavy thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> chat noir comes to rob everyone and marinette isn't afraid to stand her ground.

"I'm starting to debate on whether this is a valid case, Alya." Marinette said as the two were walking down the cool, morning streets of Paris to the café for breakfast.

"Why would you have that idea?" Alya questioned carefully.

"I feel as if we are missing something super important, and it's right under our noses!" The ravenette exclaimed as they entered through the small door of the café.

The small bell dinged, indicating that customers had just entered the place. Alya and Marinette both took their seats at a small table by the window, and only seconds later did a waitress approach them, "Hello, I'm Stefanie, I'll be serving you this morning." She greeted happily and politely, "What can I get you both to drink?"

"I'll have a coffee," Alya went first before directing her eyes over for Marinette to order.

"Same here," was Marinette's reply.

Stefanie scribbled down their orders on her notepad before adding, "I'll get those right for ya,"

She walked away to fetch their drinks, giving Alya and Marinette enough time to take a look at their menus, "So, what do you plan to order?" Alya questioned.

Marinette shrugged her shoulders and sighed; right now, the only thing that seemed to be holding her attention was the case that had her in a dead end. 

"Ahem hello? Marinette!" Alya broke Marinette's concentration with a glare. Pointing her thumb up at the waitress who was waiting patiently to take their order, Stefanie added, "I'm ready to take your order ma'am."

"Oh, I'm fine. I won't be eating anything." Marinette replied. The woman simply shrugged and took both of their menus. Alya watched with bewilderment at   
Marinette's knew found behavior, "What is going on with you?" She asked, once she made sure the waitress was out of earshot.

"Not hungry," Marinette offered.

"Clearly it's more than that," Alya scoffed, "Give the case a break for one second and enjoy yourself. Besides, you need to eat something for breakfast."

"I told you Alya, I'm not-" the ravenette was soon interrupted when a fit of screams echoed throughout the entire café. A gunshot was soon heard afterwards and everyone at their table fell to their knees in fear. Alya quickly got down to the floor as well, but Marinette stayed up in her seating position to glare at the commotion.

Three men stood at the doorway, each of them holding a shotgun. Her eyes quickly locked on the most familiar face there.

It was Chat Noir.

When their eyes connected, Chat Noir almost seemed embarrassed that she was there. But Marinette just shook her head blankly at him, a sign of disapproval and slight betrayal in his actions. He pretended as if she was a stranger to him, averting his eyes from her gaze. His cold eyes bore into the souls of the innocent people he was about to rob, "Hand us all your wallets!" He commanded, stepping more into the café with his gun clutched tightly in his leather palms. His other two men stepped to the side, masks hiding their faces to hide their true appearance - taunting the people with their guns to throw their wallets into the middle of the room. One by one, the petrified people tossed their money into the middle of the floor for the thieves to claim. 

The cashier quickly emptied the cash register, adding whatever had been earned that day for business into the pile of soon to be lost items. All customers kept their heads low towards the floor, avoiding all eye contact, and keeping their mouths shut.

Except Marinette.

She had stood proudly from her seat, watching everything unfold in anger and disappointment. When Alya noticed a certain ravenette missing her spot on the floor, she looked up in complete fear, "Marinette," she whimpered, "Get down here, now."

Marinette simply shook her head as she kept her eyes locked on the man she had just helped the pervious night. No way would she cower at his presence and no way would she give up her money out of fear.

She did not fear this feline.

After everyone had obeyed the orders of the thieves, Chat's eyes somehow landed back on the officer who had helped him mend his wound. Although he knew her, his eyes hardened on her figure, "Add your wallet to the pile," he dare to spat at her, "Or this will be the last you ever see another human being."

He dared to try and treat we that way?

At his threat, anyone fearful for their life would have obeyed him immediately, but not Marinette. She stood her ground, returning his glare, "I dare you," she spat back with just as much venom, "Shoot me, oh feared Chat Noir. Rob me of my life just as you will take all this money."

Chat's angry expression immediately fell upon listening to her words. Both of the men beside him aimed their guns directly to her head, yet she dared to continue, "Take away my prize possession just as you take away what all these innocent people have worked so hard for." She then moved away from her table and stood directly in front of his view. Spreading her arms out wide from her sides, she added, "Do it. Shoot me like you threaten. I dare you."

Silence filled the entire café. No one dares to make a sound while Chat Noir still stood in their presence. He scowled at her words, shooting her his deadliest glare before he broke eye contact with her and said, "Let's go men," he turned to his two sidekicks, "Take what you can. We're leaving."

The two man opened their sacks and filled them with the money they had collected.. No quicker than a heartbeat were they out the door, disappearing where no one knew.

Alya was the first to stand to her feet and stare at the ravenette in complete awe and bewilderment, "Marinette! Are you insane?! What were you thinking?! Oh my god you could've been killed!!"

Marinette wasn't as phased from the events that had just taken place, and she simply shrugged her shoulders in response, "He wasn't going to shoot me."

"But he could've!" Alya scolded, "You should've gotten to the ground and given him your money! You could be dead right now!"

"Can you relax, Alya?" Marinette held her hands up in defense, a small smile forming to the side of her lips, "You can't constantly fear the ones who want power. Look, I still have my wallet, and I'm perfectly alive."

Alya frowned at her friend, the fury of her anger evident in all her actions, "He may not have killed you now, but mark my words Marinette, you officially are on Chat Noir's radar. And he will do whatever it takes to make sure he pays you back for what you did today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the updates slowing down. I've been sick and school is really taking up my time, energy, and life. 
> 
> Still hope your enjoying this book as much as I enjoy writing it!
> 
> Lots of love  
> -Dippy


	14. kill with kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> probably the only chapter that will be in someone's point of view. *shrugs shoulders* eh, we'll see. 
> 
> marinette and alya have a petty fight. marinette is kidnapped. chat noir once again comes to the rescue.

{ Marinette's POV }

I practically escaped that café as quickly as I could, slightly outraged and irritated at what had just happened minutes ago. I just couldn't believe that after I helped that feline, he had decided to something so cruel and expect me to obey his words.

Not gonna happen, cowboy.

He simply commanded me to hand him my money, as if he could just order me around and expect me to listen to his request. No way was I going to fear Chat Noir like everyone else did.

"Where are you going?!" Alya screeched after me. I cringed at the sound of her heals clicking on the sidewalk as she tried to catch and keep up with my fast strides.

"There's something I need to do," I stated, clearly trying to brush her off as quickly as possible.

She scoffed, "Whatever Marinette. I'm trying to help you, but you seem to keep on brushing off my advice."

I made a drastic turn to face her, "I'm sorry, what?" I wanted to laugh at what she had just said, "What advice have you given me Alya? Except, you know, maybe to hide from and fear a man dressed in cat costume."

"This is no joke Marinette!" Alya practically yelled at me, as if I hadn't known that already, "Chat Noir is dangerous. I'm just trying to protect you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!" I shouted back before I could even think about what I was saying, "I'm a grown woman! I don't need someone to look after me and treat me like a child!"

Her hard glare soon faded at my words and I realized a little too late what I had said, but I was obviously not going to apologize. Not yet. "I'm not going to be like one of the pathetic people in this city who let a criminal push them around. What's the point of even working for the law if your just going to cower away when danger arrives?"

"Not even an apology for starters?" She asked after a moment of silence, completely ignoring what I had just uttered.

And that made me a lot more angry.

"You know what?" My hard glare was back on her, "I don't have time for this."

"Neither do I."

"Then I guess I'll be leaving then," I crossed my arms at her.

She just shook her head, "Fine."

"Fine." Was all I replied back.

And then, I was turning away from her, continuing on my path down the sidewalk. I didn't have time for Alya's stubbornness and attitude. I wasn't going to stay away, hide from, and fear a man who disguised himself as a criminal cat.

There was more to Chat Noir than meets they eye. I was sure of it.

Not just any criminal would feel comfortable letting a police officer stitch up their wound when they clearly had a vendetta against the law.

I was too preoccupied in my thoughts to see my next trouble coming, and when a rusty, burly, hand wrapped around my lips, clamping them shut, and pulling me hurriedly into the dark alley I was just passing, I just wasn't prepared.

Because I was at the café with Alya and off duty, I hadn't brought my gun with me. I had no weapons on me. Which meant, my waistband was empty and I had no way to defend myself.

The man pulled me so far back into the alley, that I was sure I would never find my way out. He let go of my mouth once I was far enough from the street, but quickly replaced it with a gag so I couldn't speak.

"Well, well, look what we have here." He snarled, chunking as he shoved me into a seating position on the ground, "Remember me, sweetheart?"

Before I was gasping at the man, I had somehow found a way to spit the disgusting gag out of my mouth. But, he didn't seem to care, and that's when I suddenly noticed he wasn't alone. Three other men stood behind him, looking down at my pathetic self hungrily. "You! How did you escape?"

He simply smirked at me, "Ah, sweetheart, I have my ways."

"What do you want?" I spit at the man, growling as I tried to escape my new restrains. He chuckled at my failed attempts, and so did the others behind him.

"What do I want?" He repeated the question, "We simply just want you."

I tried to escape my bondage once again, but the man before struck me in the head, making me fall over from my seating position and welcome the cold ground. I could practically feel the blood oozing from my new wound. "Struggle again, and your next punishment will be worse," he chuckled out his threat, and the other bastards beside him joined in the laughing frenzy.

My hands were tied to my back by now, and struggling wasn't going to help me get away. So what was I to do? Stay here and let myself get possibly raped by four men? That was not going to happen.

When the first man stepped closer to me, eager to get his nasty hands on me, I lifted my foot up to kick him where the sun never shines. He groaned in pain and slouched over, covering his private area with his palms. His buddies looked at him with pity yet I couldn't help but let a chuckle escape my lips.

"You think this is funny?" The man I recognized questioned, "I'll give you something to laugh about."

He then began to approach me closer a long with his two other men and I knew there was no possible way I would be able to escape this alone. Maybe there was just no way I could get out of this one. 

Suddenly, this whole situation began to bring back memories I never wanted to dig up. The horror of my past could just never stay out of my present life. 

Suddenly, I was so scared for what was about to happen, literal tears began to slip down my cheeks. And I never cried. Never. At least, not anymore.

"You know what I think is funny?" A new voice came into the picture, and my head lifted immediately to find who it belonged to, "Why you still insist on coming into my territory, Harold."

For the first time ever, I was actually relieved and happy to see Chat Noir standing in that alley way. His green, glowing eyes were practically the only thing you could see in such a dark space.

Yet even though he was hereto rescue me, I couldn't help but remember the earlier events of today.

Harold immediately stepped back at the sight of Chat Noir, as did his men, "We were just passing through Chat Noir, and we needed-"

"What did I say would happen if you did this again?" Chat asked, interrupting the man who had the audacity to try and kidnap me.

Harold didn't respond, instead his body violently shook in fear. I remembered exactly what Chat Noir would've done if I hadn't stopped him.

He would've killed him.

"How dare you try to hurt a woman," Chat Noir growled, stepping even closer to me which made the nasty men step back. "Be gone," he growled again at them, "I never want to see you ever again."

Harold was the first to scurry away, followed by his other three men. When they all were out of sight and gone for sure, Chat Noir broke the ropes that kept me bonded.

But he immediately noticed the tears falling from my eyes, "Are you crying?" He asked.

I quickly stood to my feet and tried to wipe my eyes dry, "Of course not," I lied.

"I'm not an idiot." Chat Noir groaned. I could tell that he was slightly frustrated anyway.

"Why did you save me?" I asked, quickly trying to change the subject before he questioned it any further, "You threatened to kill me just minutes ago."  
He chuckled at that, "Did you honestly believe I would shoot you?" Then he narrowed his eyes in all seriousness, "If I wanted you dead, I would've killed you already."

I couldn't help but gulp at that. I guess he did have a point there. But I was still aggravated at him, "What....so you saved me so you could come back and steal my money?"

"Like I said, would've done it already." He chuckled as if everything was a joke and it made me so annoyed with him. "A thank you would be nice though," he added, "Since I did just save you from a traumatic event."

I smirked at him now, and replied, "Your welcome," before making my way towards the entrance of the alley way, leaving him to stand in all his lonesome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has the attitude and vibe that I have guys. If you're wondering why she is the way she is, it's because I'm literally making her me ;)
> 
> Question #1  
>                   Why do you think Chat Noir is hesitant to kill Marinette?  
> Question #2  
>                    During her traumatic events, Marinette experiences a slight flashback when she is kidnapped. What do you guess the flashback could've been about? 
> 
> Please comment your ideas! I love to read what you all think, and you all know I love that feedback. Some of you have actually gotten the questions right


	15. crimemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette begins to grow a bit suspious at alya's behavior. chat noir makes an unexpected visit at their apartment. marinette makes chat a proposition.

It was the weekend, and Marinette was officially off duty for the Saturday. Instead of relaxing and taking it easy, like Alya had suggested, the bluenette had used her time to work more on the case they both were in charge of.

Alya had gone out for the afternoon, not giving an explanation of where she was off to. Marinette hadn't questioned it any further, but once her partner had stepped out the door, the bluenette was already doing her research.

Alya was a nice girl from the start, she had to admit. That one person who's just so friendly with everyone and wants every new person she meets to feel welcome. That's Alya. Marinette couldn't deny that. The problem and doubt she was having was the fact that Alya always acted as if she was hiding some other kind of details from her.

She started to absently wonder how Alya knew so much about Chat Noir? Every time Chat somehow crossed their path, Alya would say things that made the ravenette wonder how she knew him so well.  
Marinette didn't want to believe that her own partner could be a key witness to the case, but with all the suspense Alya constantly threw around, it was hard for Marinette to ignore it.

She typed in her google search box Alya's full name. As much as it bothered her to do what she was doing, she had to listen to her instincts.

"Going behind your colleague's back isn't exactly what I call trust."

She jumped from her spot on the bed, her eyes frantically landing on the figure who had just made himself. known.

"Chat Noir," she growled that she once again found him in her room. Although she knew leaving her window open wasn't the smartest idea, she had somehow hoped he would show. "Don't scare me like that!"

He ignored her, "Why are you searching Alya Césaire on the Internet? Your so called friend?"

She sighed, slightly disappointed in herself, "Well, wouldn't you if you had suspicions?"

He approached her closer, and invited himself to her bed. She shrieked when he plopped down hard onto the mattress, and shot him a glare of disproval. "Why would you not trust her? She's a police officer, just like you."

"Oh, she's nothing like me," Marinette scoffed at that, as if Chat Noir's previous statement had been a joke, "Alya is constantly acting as if she's hiding something, and I'm starting to have some doubt."

"You're hiding something too," he mused, pushing her shoulder slightly and playfully with his one, clawed finger.

She tried to ignore his statement, but it was true. Marinette had many secrets and things she was hiding from others, refusing to spill. He was right for once. I suppose everyone is hiding something in that case.

"Well, you better not let her see your search history." He chuckled before she could reply. He was trying to lighten the mood, but when he saw the frown now evident on Marinette's lips, he felt somewhat pity towards her, "Hey, I apologize. Seeing you cry wasn't the best sight - not to mention you totally didn't let me help you with your wound when you clearly helped me with mine. I don't know, I guess I just hate it when I see people upset." He shortly rambled.

She scoffed, immediately wanting to protest against the crying situation, but instead replied thinking it was only a mere joke, "How ironic," she turned to look at him before standing to her feet, once again moving her laptop out of her way, "You make people upset every time you decide to steal from them. Better yet, people just grow upset upon your presence."

He stood to, ready to defend himself as anger soon consumed his eyes in seconds, "I don't steal because I like it as a hobby. I steal because that's how I live - actually, it's how a lot of people survive in this city." He then narrowed his eyes at her, practically spatting, "Not everyone is like you who gets money served to them on a silver platter, Doctor Marinette."

Chat Noir didn't enjoy anyone pointing their finger at him, that's for sure. But Marinette wasn't going to allow him to poke fun at her, "That's not fair," she then shook her head, "I can't believe you just said that."

He raised an eyebrow, amused at the fact of what his words had done to her. However, Marinette was not finished with him, "Do you honestly think you can just waltz in here as you please just so you can pick on me? Just because you saved me doesn't mean we're friends, let alone acquaintances." She then crossed her arms, "Go do something your good at. Go add stealing the most precious jewel of Paris to your resume. It will finally get you to stop torturing everyone in this city. You'll have all the money you could possibly want. Wouldn't that make you happy?"

He just growled, "Yeah, actually, it would."

"Well then," she bowed sarcastically towards him, "Why don't you just go spend that money as you please then. Become a billionaire for all I care - have fun."

A grin soon broke on his lips, and soon chuckling followed afterwards. Marinette watched in confusion as Chat began to laugh, clearly in amusement, "Haha, you humor me! You think I actually took the jewel?"

He continued to laugh his head off as Marinette watched him in confusion and shock, "Wait.....what's so funny? Why are you laughing?" She watched him try to tame his uncontrollable laughter.

After a while, Marinette realized that with all the laughing Chat Noir was doing, he couldn't have possibly been the one to steal the jewel, "You didn't really take it did you?" She asked, her eyes softening at his figure.

His laughing immediately came to a stop, and his eyes found hers in a heartbeat. He was staring into her own orbs with a look she couldn't quite read or understand. Instead of answering her, a smirk formed on his lips and he replied, "Whoever was able to snatch that gem from under your nose, is a man I'd like to introduce death to."

She froze, eyes wide in bewilderment as she replayed his words over and over in her head. That was not what she was expecting to hear leave his lips. 

"And I have introduced many men to it." He added, clearly meaning business. He was obviously watching her closely, practically studying her reaction and silently waiting for her response. 

Instead she took a seat back onto her bed and pulled her laptop back to her lap. Eyes finally connecting with his again, she asked, "You know what? How would you like to help me out with this case?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> by the time I had written this chapter on wattpad, this book had reached 1,000 views which I totally screamed my head off about. even though i'm sure someone in my family thought I was dying. kidding.
> 
> I just want to say thank you all so much for the continuous support - you honestly don't know how much it means to me.
> 
> -Dippy


	16. lovers cross roads and truths unfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marinette and chat noir are becoming friends. chat noir has agreed to help marinette on the case. they play twenty questions. some past is exchanged. plagg is brought into the picture.

After a while of complete and utter silence, Chat Noir had agreed in helping Marinette with her case. But, on one condition.

She couldn't turn him in.

To be completely honest, Marinette wasn't ever planning on turning Chat Noir in to the police station. Even on the first day she had laid eyes on him, she hadn't even had that thought. She knew Chat Noir was a criminal, the most wanted criminal in Paris to be exact, but there was just something about him she couldn't quite pinpoint. He had spared and even saved her life.

Why?

She had been asking herself that question for the past month she had been an officer, and knowing Chat. Ever since that night she had offered him a chance to help her solve her giant mystery, he had been coming regularly to her bedroom window at night.

It had become so regular between the two, that Marinette was beginning to feel very comfortable around Chat Noir, to the point where they were becoming more than just acquaintances.

They were becoming friends.

Even though she had forbade it from the beginning.

And no one knew of their secret meetings. Especially Alya.

"What would happen if Alya knew I was here?" Chat suddenly asked as he laid sprawled out on his stomach over her bed. Marinette lay next to him, propping herself up on her elbows as she was busy on her laptop.

She turned to look at him, one eyebrow knit up, "I'm sure she'd cuss me out. Why do you ask?"

"Are you sure that's all she'd do?" He questioned again, titling his own head up to stare into her eyes.

She looked at him with pity as she sat up from her laying position. Crossing her legs, she asked, "Well, it's the same boat for you. What would happen if people on your side caught you here?"

He let out a hum at that, proving that she was right. The two of them secretly meeting was defiantly a danger. Not just for the ravenette, but for Chat Noir as well.

"Anyway," Marinette decided to drive away from that topic, "We should focus back on the case-"

"Ugh," Chat Noir moaned, rolling over on his back to stare up at her ceiling, "Can we please just take a break? I'm exhausted."

She sighed in defeat and simply shrugged her shoulders, "Alright," she gave in. Closing her laptop and setting it aside, she rolled on her back as well to admire the ceiling, "What do you want to talk about?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know. How about we play a game instead?" He questioned, rolling on his side to face her and resting his head on his palm for support.

Marinette did the same, "Like what?" She asked.

"Twenty questions?" He suggested.

"Are you serious?" She let a few giggles escape her lips.

"I'll go first," Chat offered, shooting  her a toothy grin. "If you feel uncomfortable with a question, just say pass." She simply sighed and nodded, giving him the okay to continue on with his game. His grin never left his lips when he uttered his first question, "Why did you come to Paris?"

"Jumping right to it, are we?" She questioned with slight sarcasm. Although Marinette knew deep down these type of questions always wanted to dig up her past. "Well," she uttered, after trying to think of what she would tell him, "I guess I just wanted a new beginning." He nodded, satisfied with her answer, and she was glad he didn't try to get more out of it. She was also proud of what she had spilled to him; nothing of her pass was revealed, "So," she tried to come up with a reasonable question for him, "I've always wanted to know, why the cat suit?"

He chuckled at that, "I love cats. Besides," he paused, almost as if for a dramatic effect, "black cats are stealthy, blend in the night well, and people fear them for their superstitions."

"So your purpose was to constantly send out a bad vibe and make little children have nightmares about you?" When she had asked him that question to merely try and make a joke, she realized it was by far a big mistake. Chat's ears immediately dropped down, and she coughed to try and clear the air, "I mean..gosh I-um...I really didn't-"

"Why do you always do that?" He asked, quickly cutting her off.

"Do what?" Marinette immediately questioned.

"You always try to throw insults at people," his green, glowing eyes pierced into hers, "Why?"

Marinette didn't like where this topic was headed, and she began to stutter, "I-well....I have n-no idea what you mean."

He just scoffed at that, "You're lying once again."

"Are we still playing the game?" She tried to change the subject slightly.

He just frowned, "Answer the question, Marinette."

Silence filled the somewhat dark room, and Marinette's brain fumbled for the correct answer to give him. Why did she throw insults at people? She had to ask herself. It had just become a habit ever since-

She stopped her thoughts to squeeze her eyes shut and take in a deep breath. She needed to keep herself calm.

Marinette let out the deep breath she had inhaled, "Pass," she muttered.

Chat sighed in annoyance, clearly upset that she hadn't given him an answer, "Next question," she thought long and hard for his next question, "What got you started as a criminal?"

He sat long and hard to think that question over. When did he start his rebelliousness? When did he officially become labeled as the most wanted criminal in all of Paris. He sighed before replying, "I guess it all started when my father left my mother and I." He let a shaky breath leave his lips, "He let fame and money get to his head an he abandoned us."

"I guess because I was so angry at him for tossing us to the curb, I wanted to take away everything that he loved more than us. So, I started stealing anything, just to see if it would affect my father in some way. But, it never did."

He paused, lifting his clawed hand up for her to see closer, Chat Noir fidgeted with the ring on his hand, "One night, I was with a couple of my buddies ready to rob a mini mart for some food, when I heard a noise of trash cans tipping in a dark alley way. My friends took off, startled, but I went to inspect it."

"Turns out, it was simply just a cat scavenging for food." He chuckled at the memory, "His name was Plagg. He told me-"

"Woah, wait a minute. Stop right there." Marinette raised her palm to shush him, clearly interrupting him. "The cat....spoke....to you?"

He raised an eyebrow, as if it was easy to believe, "Yeah?"

"That's impossible," she started to laugh, only making Chat furrow his brows more at her figure.

"So, what you're trying to make clear is that you don't believe me?" He quizzed.

She continued to laugh, not even noticing it was slightly hurting his feelings, "I mean, come on Chat, really? A talking cat?" She then looked up into his eyes, wiping a year from under her eye in the process from all her laughter, "It's really difficult to believe, but I suppose I'll take your word for it."

"I'll prove it to you one day," he promised.

She didn't bother to make another comment about it. This whole question game had probably been a bad idea from the start. Marinette honestly wanted to believe Chat was telling the truth, but it was pretty difficult to do with the story he had given.

"Hey," Chat's voice broke her from her concentration in thought, "Where did Alya say she was going again?"

Marinette turned to look at him straight in the eyes before lifting her laptop open to check the time, "She didn't exactly say....." She trailed off as she read the late time of eleven forty-three.

"It's late," Chat stated, "Awfully late for her to be out."

"You're right," Marinette agreed.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Chat asked, staring into her eyes and studying her now concerned look.

"Probably not," Marinette shrugged. Standing from her spot off the bed, she now stood in front of him, placing her hands on her hips, "But, I've probably got a similar idea."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Road trips are the perfect time to write new chapters. I've got plenty of time while in this miserable car.
> 
> anyway, hope you enjoyed, and please don't forget to leave some feedback!
> 
> Thanks!  
> -Dippy


	17. doubts and pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> alya is sneaking off and marinette is holding the savage record.

The sound of the front door clicking open at around twelve am that early morning, startled them both from their dozing states. Chat leaped up from his spot on the bed, immediately fleeing to the widow of her bedroom and crawling up to the roof. Marinette stood up from her bed as well, watching the crack under her door as a light soon shown from underneath; indicating Alya had just arrived home.

Marinette creaked her door open slightly just in time to see Alya enter her own bedroom. The ravenette hesitated for a moment, wondering if actually confronting Alya was such a great idea. But when she turned back to look at her window, she couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips when Chat's head dangled from above upside down, shooting her a thumbs up of encouragement.

She inhaled a deep breath and released it; then opening her door all the way, she approached Alya's doorframe and knocked on it.  
Alya was seated on her bed removing her shoes when she turned to see her friend standing at the doorframe, "Oh Marinette," the brunette seemed slightly surprised that her partner was awake, "I thought you were asleep."

"Actually, I was waiting for you to show home." Mairnette crossed her arms over her chest casually, "It's pretty late."

Alya hummed, "Yes, I suppose it is."

Marinette didn't like that response. She had been hoping for some explanation on her whereabouts, "Where have you been, Alya?" The ravenette jumped straight to the point now.

Alya sighed and laid back on her bed once removing her shoes completely, "Honestly, Marinette, it's really none of your business on where I was."

That slight snap smocked Marinette. Her eyes widened slightly on Alya's figure, "I beg your pardon?" Marinette asked as if she hadn't heard her clearly, "It is my business if you're constantly disappearing and coming home really late. I was worried about you."

"There is nothing for you to be worried about," Alya insisted, looking up to lock on Marinette's face with a blank expression, "I was taking care of things....and that's all you need to know."

Although Mairnette wished Alya would've given her more information, she sighed instead and added, "Okay fine, I won't ask anymore. But I've been waiting for you, you know. You're supposed to be helping me with the case...?"

"I'm pretty busy, Marinette. I'm pretty sure you have noticed," the brunette gestures to the shoes she had just removed, "I'll get to the case when I can."

"But, we don't have all the time in the world," the ravenette tried to understand why Alya was acting so strange, "We're running on limited time."

Alya scoffed and shook her head, "Since when?"

"Since I got a call from our superior saying we had three weeks left to crack this case," Marinette pulled out her phone from her pocket, shaking it slightly for Alya to see, "But, you wouldn't have known that, because you've been too busy sneaking off."

"I am not sneaking off," Alya defended, clearly offended at the assumption the ravenette had made.

However, Marientte was not sorry for saying it, "Don't play dumb and lie to me, Alya. You disappear almost every night. If that's not sneaking off, I don't know what is."

"I tell you I'm leaving," Alya still tried to defend her side.

"And?" Marientte scoffs at that, "You can tell your mom all you want that you're going out. But if you can't tell her where you're off to, it's just as bad as sneaking away."

Alya decided not to reply to that, and it made Marinette slightly aggravated, "Fine. You know what? Don't even bother helping me with this case anymore. I have someone else to help me anyway."

That quickly caught Alya's attention, "Wait what?" Her head snapped up to eye the bluenette in disbelief, "Our superior assigned you another partner?"

"Who said anything about that?" Mairnette quizzed playfully, "All I said was that I got someone else to help me with this case."

Alya was still shocked at this new statement, "Wha.....who?"

"It's really none of your business," Mairnette smartly replies. Sending the brunette one of her famous smirks, Marinette takes her exit from the doorframe to head back to her own room for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is painfully short for my liking, so I apologize greatly for that.
> 
> I hope you're still enjoying this story!
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


	18. nasty comments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> girls will be girls, and girls will be petty. chat noir needs marinette's help.

The next day for Marinette wasn't exactly one she was looking forward to. Just like we despise Monday for being a new day of school, is the same way she was dreading it for a new day back in her office.

After the slight disagreement they had had the night before, Alya had been keeping her distance from Marinette and constantly sending her dirty looks while the ravenette tried to work. Every time Marinette's eyes focused on the different files she had of the case, she could partially feel Alya's eyes burning into the back of her head.

Their superior had no clue that Marinette had forbade Alya to work on the case any longer, and the brunette hadn't dared to say anything against it. With Alya no longer helping with the case, (although had she really even helped at all?) Marinette now had to work alone in her office.

Because, of course, her new partner couldn't just freely walk in the police station as he pleased without getting arrested.

So far, Marinette had absolutely no leads on the case at all. Chat Noir had been helping the best he could over the weekends while Alya was absent, but he was just as clueless as her.

He had no idea who would've risked it all to steal such a gem.

Chat Noir had said why he would've never dared to try and touch the jewel. He had told her that everyone he knew was deadly afraid of trying to steal it. The gem was heavily fortified with security; and anyone who had been prideful enough to try and take it had failed tremendously.

So who in the world had succeeded in taking it?

"Still sure you don't need my help?" Alya would pop the question every five minutes or so, and Marinette would always shake her head for her answer. She didn't need Alya's help just so the brunette could run off again and let her do all the work.

Marinette grumbled to herself as she let all her attention focus back to the difficult case. With no leads, this was making it a lot more stressful than it needed to be.

A vibration from her pocket indicated that someone was trying to reach her. Marinette shuffled to reach for it in her back pocket, and it immediately caught Alya's attention when the bluenette had brought the device up to her ear, "Hello, this is Marinette Dupain-Cheng speaking."

"Marinette? Hey." Came the almost whispered voice of her feline partner, "It's me, Chat Noir."

She was surprised to hear his voice from the other end. Marientte was almost positive she had never given him her number before, "Um....wow....okay, how did you get my number?"

Alya was defiantly more interested in the conversation if she hadn't been already, "Yeah, um, I'll explain that later." Chat Noir's shaky voice echoed from the other end, "I have something you may want to take a look at."

He was breathing heavily over the line, and Marinette could already sense something wasn't right, "Okay, yes, I'll be on my way." She quickly stood from her desk seat, beginning to frantically pack all of her case away into her bag. Keeping her cellphone pinned between her cheek and shoulder, she added, "What's the matter? Has something bad happened?"

"You could say." He replied.

"What do you mean by that?" Marinette really began to worry now. She didn't care if Alya was watching her like a lunatic or not, she needed to get to her partner as soon as possible.

"Just get here soon," he replied shakily, "I'll send you the address."

And with that he hung up, leaving Marientte to worry on what had happened to him. Packing her stuff frantically, she pulled her bag over her shoulder and sped walked to the exit.

However, Alya's voice stopped her, "You can't just leave work."

Marinette's eyes narrowed in anger, and she snapped her head around to shoot Alya a glare, "I've got business to attend to."

Alya shot her with a similar glare, "Who was that you were talking to?"

"It is no one of your concern," Marinette spat, "But if you intend to stick your nose into my business, it was my new partner asking for my assistance."

"Won't our boss be upset you left on such a short notice?" Alya tested the waters, crossing her arms.

"Won't our boss be upset when he finds out you neglected our case?" Marinette shot back, also crossing her arms to mimic Alya's previous actions.

Alya's eyes furrowed further together, and with a huff of disapproval, she had turned back around to her desk.  
Marinette didn't have any more time to waste with the woman who was now a unwanted acquaintance. Shortly after pulling her jacket off from the back of the chair and shoving her arms into the sleeves, the bluenette had swung her bag over her shoulder and made her way towards the exit of the building.

Her phone soon buzzed again, and she didn't hesitate a second to read the text Chat had sent.

24-530-38: The address is 45780 21st street.

The text was short and brief, all that Marinette needed. Fumbling with her fingers to quickly type the address into the GPS of her phone, the bluenette practically flew from the police station to meet the cold breeze of the outside world which brushed against her skin.  
It was awfully chilly outside that afternoon.

Marinette didn't even bother looking back at the building she had hurriedly left as she bean to speed walk her way towards the destination Chat had provided.

Something was obviously not right, and making sure her new partner was safe was a lot more important than keeping a silly job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question time! :)
> 
> Question#1  
>  What do you think has happened to Chat Noir?
> 
> Question#2  
>  Do you think Chat is faking the emergency, or do you really think he needs her help?
> 
> Guys, I love to see your feedback, so please hit me up with some.
> 
> Thanks lovelies!
> 
> -Dippy

**Author's Note:**

> So glad to have finally made an Ao3 account, and I was not aware it took so damn long to get accepted into the community. If you're a first time reader, please do check out my wattpad @DipStick45 , which has this book and many others that have been worked on since last year and therefore have more chapters on here. However, I do encourage you to not leave here, for I will be updating my books from wattpad onto here as well. Don't forget to leave some love! Happy reading!
> 
> Lots of love, Dippy


End file.
